sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Cassidy Kant
Name: Cassidy Kant Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High Hobbies and Interests: Gymnastics, cheerleading, reading, writing, and religion. Appearance: Cassidy stands at a relatively tall 5'7" with a trim but curvy body. She has a heart shaped face, having a slightly larger forehead and a pointed chin. Her thin eyebrows make a high arch over her wide, blue eyes. Her ears are longer than they are wide, but still relatively small. Her lips are a pale pink, and usually have a thin layer of clear gloss applied. Her long blonde hair is usually in a high pony tail that reaches her shoulder blades. She weighs in at 138lbs but much of that is muscle she’s gained from gymnastics. Her shoulders are slightly broad, but her height hides this relatively well. She has clear and fair skin. Her posture is very refined, but her movements are very relaxed. Cassidy is often wearing soft colors. She likes to wear halter shirts and white jeans. She usually has small earrings in, and only has the standard two holes pierced. On the day of the abduction, she was wearing a baby blue halter top, white jeans, and ankle boots with a small heel. Biography: Cassidy's birth mother was a housewife who loved to read and write short stories in her free time. This became harder to do once she had a child, but the wonder of motherhood was much more exciting to her anyway. Her birth father was a caring, compassionate nurse. When Cassidy was two, both her biological parents perished in a fire. The fire started when Mrs. Kant was cooking. Mrs. Kant tried to extinguish it herself, but became trapped. Mr. Kant ran Cassidy out of the house immediately, and then went back in for his wife. While Cassidy was examined by the firefighters, her father passed out and died from smoke inhalation. She remembers nothing of her first family, having been so young. Every now and then a familiar scent or sound will trigger a nostalgic sensation, but other than that she does not have even faint recollections of her biological family. She often imagines what they would have been like, or how her life would be if the incident never happened. Regardless, she's sure she'd be the person she is today no matter who raised her. This seems to be true. Cassidy is the empathetic and optimistic embodiment of her parents. Cassidy was adopted as the only child to an infertile couple, the Hofstadters. Her surname was not changed, her parents didn't want to hide her adoption from her, and recognized that their last name was difficult. Her adoptive mother is a psychologist, and her father is a judge. She loves her parents, but disagrees with them often. She is compassionate; they are rational. They do everything they can to make her responsible, but Cassidy is a dreamer who likes to explore her imagination. She’s adopted reading and writing as adventures in other peoples’ shoes. Her favorite classes are English and Lyrical Poetry. Her parents would much rather her be a math and sciences kind of person, but have slowly come to accept that she isn’t wired like them. When her parents were teaching her to read, they had her tested for ADD. She tested negatively, and her parents deduced she was just easily excited by stories. Cassidy loves stories, and was always too distracted and excited by the plot of her children's books to concentrate on the letters, instead looking at the pictures to see what was happening. She often became impatient as she struggled to read every word. Once Cassidy did learn to read, she spent hours a day reading story after story, expanding her own horizons and imagination. She sticks to fictional stories rather than reading the textbooks her parents constantly recommend. Despite being upbeat and optimistic, Cassidy does enjoy dark books. She likes to picture herself in the tragic circumstances, and imagine what she would do. The questioning of her own morals makes her feel philosophical, and she feels she gets to know herself better by doing so. Her favorite books are "Lord of the Flies" and "Jekyll and Hyde". She enjoyed "Brave New World" but its overemphasis on conditioning and the theory that people are shaped by their environments seemed unlikely to her. Cassidy loves a good Shakespeare tragedy. Shakespeare's realistic creativity is a foil to Cassidy's idealistic imagination. She often tries to mirror his styles, but has trouble ending her own stories anyway but happily. Cassidy is a gymnast, and she cheerleads for fun. She's in incredible condition. She hasn't won any championships, but she is a contending athlete. She does gymnastics because she likes its elegance, and because she loves the exercise. She took up cheerleading when one of her friends joked she had enough pep for everybody. As a true optimist, she will try to rally the fans even in seemingly hopeless situations. Cassidy and her adoptive parents are completely different. Where they see numbers and variables, she sees possibilities and ideas. Despite this, the family is very functional, Cassidy is easy to get along with and her parents couldn't love her more. They do disagree in several areas, and have polar opposite values, but Cassidy has learned to be open-minded and to hold her tongue. Her parents are also atheist, but her readings of C.S. Lewis stirred a curiosity in religion. She hasn't told her parents, but when she claims to be at open gym practicing her routine, she's really at church or youth group. She asks a million questions, having no Christian background, and often amuses the leaders with her curiosity. Cassidy often feels guilty about lying to her parents, especially when they praise her for putting in extra hours. However, she knows that telling them the truth would result in an argument. She would rather tell a harmless lie rather than have a heated debate with her well versed parents who find religion childish. Cassidy is aware that she lives in a fantasy world at times. She is often daydreaming in class, and always gives people the benefit of the doubt. She knows that people are capable of doing horrible things, but never expects it. She’s lent money to untrustworthy kids, she’s assumed all rumors stem from misunderstandings, and so on. She justifies the actions of others for them before they can even come up with a lie. Whenever Cassidy and her parents have a disagreement, she retreats into her room. The disagreements rarely escalate into arguments because Cassidy backs off. There she puts on her headphones and writes in her journal for hours. She writes about how she wishes her parents were more empathetic and open minded. She’ll write poems and stories in which her parents find her journal and realize how she truly feels, and then they all work things out and live happily ever after. She truly believes this could happen, but not enough to leave her little book lying around. When it comes to boys, Cassidy has always expected Prince Charming. She briefly dated Owen Veveris, but later found he was more interested in dating a pretty girl than dating Cassidy. The two dated for about a month until Owen lost his interest. Cassidy was disappointed it didn't work out, but also relieved to be out of the bland relationship. Just a few weeks later, she met Matt Masters. The two struck up a conversation when they ran into each other. Cassidy was on a run, and Matt was leaving the women's shelter. Seeing Matt come out of the shelter started up conversation, and the two ended up having a very deep conversation. Eventually, they became close friends, and Matt took Cassidy to their prom. Their relationship has evolved into a romantic one, and they are currently dating. Though it's only been a few weeks, the two are inseparable. Socially, she is very well liked, but few people respect her. She has been referred to as a ditz by people who find her blind optimism ignorant. However, Cassidy loves meeting new people and helping others. It's in her nature. She feels obligated to help out kids who are awkward, shy, or disabled. Having learned to appreciate sport and friendly competition, her dream job would be running a special olympics. Advantages: As a gymnast and a cheerleader, she is as agile as it gets. People also trust her very quickly, for she’s far from aggressive. People who know Cassidy know she poses little threat, and may be more likely to spare her. Disadvantages: She's very compassionate. Cassidy is very likely to try helping injured students, taking on dead weight as allies rather than fight for her own survival. She can also be quite naïve when it comes to people lying, making her easily manipulable. Designated Number: Female student No. 009 ---- Designated Weapon: Toy Boat Conclusion: My baths just got a lot less special. I hope you're proud of yourself, G009. - Shamino Warhen The above biography is as written by LocoBroJoe. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Kills: Killed By: Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Cassidy, in chronological order. The Past: Pre-Game: V5: Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cassidy Kant. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!